The present invention relates to a kite and more specifically to a kite for use at night and having a shining and glittering effect dependent on the orientation of the kite.
Kites have been and remain one of the most interesting child's toys. Along with other technological advances the designs of kites have also changed and improved. However, most kites heretofore known can only be flown during the daytime and are not suitable to be flown at night because the user can not easily see and control the movement of the kite. Further, when flying a kite at night, one must be careful not to catch the kite on elevated objects. And if many kites are flown in the same vicinity at night, there is a risk that the kites would entangle with each other and eventually drop to the ground.